The present invention relates generally to the synchronization of transmitted data, and more particularly to a method and system for synchronizing the reception of command data, such as network browsing commands, or other similar data, with media data, such as audio and/or video data.
Use of internet-related networks (e.g., the World Wide Web) for multi-media conferencing presentations has increased dramatically in recent years. A conference moderator may communicate through audio and/or video transmissions, and may, as well, direct a conference participant to information stored on a computer network (e.g., Web pages). U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,791 describes an example of a presentation using the web. For coordination of the conference it is desirable for the moderator to be able to initiate and direct the participant""s receipt of such information (so-called collaborative web browsing). To do this the moderator must send command data, such as uniform resource locator (URL) data, to the participant""s digital processing system (DPS).
Unfortunately the Web browser command data is transmitted and received much quicker (e.g., about 2 seconds in a typical situation) than the associated audio and/or video data (e.g., about 20-40 seconds in a typical situation). FIG. 1 shows the transmission of data to a participant DPS. The multimedia conferencing system 100 of FIG. 1 is comprised of a controlling server 110 and a participant DPS 120. As shown in FIG. 1, media data transmitted from the controlling server takes 20-45 seconds to be received by the participant DPS whereas the URL data is transmitted and received in about 2 seconds. This is due to the fact that audio and/or video data must be processed and buffered to effect a smooth and seemingly continuous reception and display at the participant DPS. Therefore, when the moderator sends the participant(s) a URL command so that the participant will view a particular Web page, the moderator""s audio and/or video transmission associated with that particular Web page is delayed. This has a disconcerting affect on the conference.
A method is described for processing data that satisfies the need to have the information directed by command data displayed to a conference participant in coordination (e.g., at the same time) as the associated audio and/or video data is displayed. A data processing method according to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises receiving media data with a time indicator associated with it and receiving command data having a, corresponding time indicator associated with it. The media data and command data is processed such that presentation data associated with the command data is processed synchronously with the associated media data. Other exemplary methods and systems are also described.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.